This invention relates to a toy animal having relatively movable parts, and more particularly to a toy animal having an oscillating body part mounted for rotary and oscillating movement about the main body part of the toy animal.
Toy animals and dolls that have various moving parts, such as heads, legs and arms, are well known. However, such toy animals and dolls usually have rather complicated structure for permitting such relative movement between the various parts of the toys.
Examples of some of these toy animals and dolls having relatively movable parts are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,128,326 Rubenstein Aug. 30, 1938 3,462,877 Lang Aug. 26, 1969 3,465,474 Gardel et al Sep. 9, 1969 ______________________________________
The Rubenstein patent discloses an oscillating or wagging tail mounted on the body part of a toy animal.
The Lang patent discloses a toy dog having its head rotatably mounted for rotary movement about a single axis relative to the body of the toy dog.
The Gardel et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,474 discloses a doll having a head mounted on the body of the doll which is adapted to rotate or oscillate through several degrees of movement, such as the three degrees of movement disclosed in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 of the Gardel et al patent. The structure of the mechanism for mounting the head on the body of the doll is unusually complex in order to permit the three degrees of movement with limits for such movement.